Coordinator Sky Knight
by Shade Penn
Summary: Kira gets caught up again in another war, this time in Atmos. and he's on the Cyclonian's side, no matter how reluctant he may be. Follows "Age of Heroes" with Kira later on the Storm Hawks side. KxP, AxOC, also onsided KxMC
1. Chapter 1

1

On one world a boy in his teens was being watched. Studied for his technique, fighting and piloting skills. The boys brown hair fell of his beautiful lavender eyes. Kira Yamato heard a caw and saw a raven perched on a tree branch. _'Strange.' _he thought as he walked back over to the bench where his pack was.

He heard the raven caw again and it dropped a purple liquid substance from it's beak.. It landed on the boys neck as he bent down to pick up his pack. Kira grabbed at the substance now crystalizing liquid slid around the rest of his neck, almost like a collar. It smoothed to a silk feel as he touched the transparent purple crystal choker. Kira tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge, obviously it wasn't made to come off so easily. It then began to glow, and with a yell of shock the glow transported him.

* * *

Kira re-appeared in what looked to be a throne room, he barely had anytime to contemplate this before he caught his bag from crashing down. He looked around after he slung it on his shoulder. He was then suddenly surrounded by men in red and green uniforms pointing staffs with a red crystal tip at him. "Well, this isn't good." he said to himself getting edgy.

"How did you get here?" One of them demanded.

"Huh? Where's here?" Kira was completely dumbfounded now.

"Stop playing stupid! How did you get here!?" Another shouted.

"I don't even know where here is!" Kira yelled back getting more than frustrated.

They looked about ready to strike when another voice rang out. "Lower your weapons." They all did and looked to see a hooded figure coming into the chamber.

"Why Master Cyclonis? He's an intruder." One of them said pointing at Kira.

"This is no intruder, I brought him here." Cyclonis said. Kira managed to contain his anger at that, which was easy since he rarely lost his cool.

"But why?" Another questioned.

"That is none of your concern for now. Now get out." Cyclonis ordered. All the Talons fled and even Kira turned to leave. "Not you Kira."

Kira turned back more in shock rather than command. "You know who I am?" A curt nod. "Then how, and why am I here?"

"Through the power of my crystal I brought you here." Cyclonis sounded rather proud of herself.

"I've been watching you for a while Ultimate."

Kira was shocked and appalled that this girl knew his secret, though the Coordinator thing wasn't that big of a secret but him being the Ultimate one was. "So, you know all about me then huh?" he said in a collected tone.

"Yes, you are the most fascinating person I've ever watched. Strong. Humble. Powerful. Gifted. Handsome." The leer Kira received made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"That doen't answer my question: why am I here?" Kira repeated.

"Persistent also I see. Well, you are here because I want you to be Cyclonia's...Sky Knight." Kira couldn't help but notice that Cyclonis sneered that part.

"Sky Knight? Why would I do that?" Kira asked.

"You want to go back to your world don't you?" Cyclonis asked him.

Kira frowned. He knew what the situation was like now. "I get it now. In order to go back to my world I have to be this Sky Knight?"

"You catch on quick, for a Sky Knight." Cyclonis commented. Kira narrowed his eyes slightly. "So what do you say?"

Kira closed his eyes going into deep thought. He knew even if he did help, that there was no guarantee of going back to his world. But if he didn't help, well, he really didn't wanna think about that. Kira opened his eyes and the resolve in those magnificent lavender orbs made Cyclonis smile smugly.

"What do you want me to do first?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You will be put to the test first before you officially become our Sky Knight." Kira only nodded as he followed Cyclonis down the hall. He knew there had to be some catch. Kira was still wearing his normal clothes and his pack on his shoulder. They went into a training room and all the Talons inside stopped what they were doing. "Talons, this is Kira." Cyclonis gestured to Kira. "And your opponent."

"Opponent?" Kira questioned quietly.

"Yes, opponent." Cyclonis replied. "To test Kira, I am going to have him, fight all of you."

Kira looked quizzical. The Talons though were sneering as they noticed Kira had no weapon on him, but he could get one easily enough. Cyclonis moved to the side as the door closed. "Let the battle begin."

Kira immediately dodged a blast that came at him and tucked away. Kira jumped and toke two down. As one swung at him he dodged and pulled the other end and swung the Talon, sending him into two more. Kira then twirled the staff, it was like the Strike's joined blades. He let a smirk slip as he blasted at the rest of the Talons. Not long after that they were on the ground groaning while Kira stood triumphant.

Cyclonis came over to him looking smug. "Bravo, I expected nothing less from the Ultimate Sky Knight." she smirked.

The room went dead quiet and Kira guessed that, that wasn't normal.

"Sky Knight? But why would Cyclonia need a Sky Knight?" One of the downed Talons asked.

"You dare question me?" Cyclonis glowered.

That particular Talon shrank back and shook his head. Cyclonis then turned her attention back to Kira and placed a hand on the transparent purple choker on his neck. To Kira it was like she was touching his skin rather than the choker, but then he felt the thing grow warm. Then it died down to one spot.

Cyclonis looked rather pleased. "Now lets see how well your piloting skills are." Kira just felt his choker as they both left. It still had a silk feel, but now he could feel that there was a shape on it, though he couldn't see it. They both came to the hanger bay.

"Is that for me?" Kira asked astonished.

The thing was a motorcycle-like vehicle. It had the Cyclonian symbol on its wing. Kira could tell this vehicle had wings from the shape of it. It was also painted red and green. He could tell that this vehicle was unique, and he had a funny feeling that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Yes, a Slip-blade Ultra. Only one of its kind." Cyclonis looked at Kira. "Just like you." she added almost as an afterthought.

Kira got on the seat and looked around it, studying it. He then saw a lever and guessed it deployed the wings. He then noticed one particular thing. "You're just letting me fly?" He asked.

"Yes, but its not like you won't have company." Cyclonis said.

"You're gonna send some Talons to test my piloting skills?" Kira asked.

"Of course." Cyclonis replied.

Kira nodded, revved the engine and drove it off the hangar bay. He deployed the wings and that got the vehicle flying. Not second later there were blasts fired at him. Kira looked behind him and saw four Talons flying at him. Kira looked around the controls. _No blaster or nothing, I need a weapon to fight with._ he thought as his seed mode unconsciously activated. He felt his eyes burn and felt something on his back. He looked at his back and saw two energy katanas strapped to his back, with a fiery orange crystal on each hilt. _Beggars can't be choosers._ he thought as he toke one and ignited it. Kira let an evil smile spread onto his face as he turned his ride around. "Here I come!" he shouted as he blasted at the Talons. Each hit was dead on and the Talons were sent parachuting down to the wastelands. Kira landed the ride on the runway in bike mode and hit the brake. "How was that?"

"Excellent. Now, put his on and follow me." Cyclonis said.

She haded Kira a red jacket with the Cyclonian symbol on it. Kira put it on while following her down the hall. They stopped at a door and Kira went in when the automatic door opened. _These doors are like the ones in my world._ he thought.

"This is your room." Cyclonis said. "Someone will bring you some books that explain about all the general things about Cyclonia."

"I have two questions. One; what is Cyclonia a part of? And two; are there other Sky Knights?" Kira asked.

"Cyclonia is part of the Atmos, and the Sky Knights along with their squadrons are the enemy." Cyclonis answered.

"Then why make me a Sky Knight?"

"Because I wanted someone special, and unique. Not some run-of-the-mill inhabitant of Atmos." Cyclonis said. "And you were perfect for the job."

Kira tugged his 'choker'. "What's with the collar?"

"To make sure you know who you belong to." Cyclonis said.

Kira went to his adjoined bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. He then saw what the bump in the collar was. It was the symbol of Cyclonia. "So I really do belong to Cyclonia now." he said pensively.

"Not just Cyclonia." Kira looked at Cyclonis. "You also belong to me, for as long as that crystal remains on your neck." she said a bit prideful.

Kira was lost in his melancholy thoughts as she left. He sat down on the bed and toke out a small mechanical bird from his pocket. It was surprisingly undamaged. It unfolded it's wings and zoomed around chanting, "Birdy!" Kira smiled as he laid back on the bed, only to sit back up again when a purple-haired woman walked in carrying a stack of books. "Yes?" he asked.

"Master Cyclonis ordered that these books be brought to your room." The woman said in a British accent.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to bring them to me. I could've got them myself." Kira smiled kindly.

The woman was least to say shocked. By both his appearance, and by the fact he was so polite. _He is different. Though he must be strong if Cyclonis wanted him._ she thought. "It was an order, Master Kira."

_Master Kira? Has Cyclonis been telling these people **everything **about me?_ Kira thought. "It's just Kira, not master. I got enough of that back home." He muttered the last part. "I'll talk to Cyclonis about that." His smile was the send off.

The woman nodded, but before she left, she placed a book on the top of the stack of other books. Kira noticed it and picked it up. He studied it and realized that this book was about the other Sky Knights and their squadrons. _Time to see why Cyclonis doesn't want me to know about them._

He read through the book and learned about all squadrons and their Sky Knights. He couldn't help but feel some sympathy and empathy toward the old Strom Hawks. He had also faced death at the hand of a friend, though he had managed to make it out alive, injured, but alive.

Kira got off the bed and made his way to the mechanical door, Birdy fluttered to his shoulder. "Sorry, but you can't come." he said.

Birdy let out a sad chirp before flying over to the desk. Kira left the room an made his way to the throne opened the doors with little difficulty. "Master Cyclonis, I must speak with you." Kira said as humble and obedient as he could muster despite wanting to run from Cyclonia.

Cyclonis turned around and her hood unfolded. This was actually the first time Kira had seen Cyclonis' face, and he was surprised to see that see was maybe a year or two younger than him. "I was just about send someone to get you. I must also speak with you."

"What about?" Kira asked in a less than respectful tone.

Cyclonis though seemed to ignore it and spoke. "I want you to meet my top three commanders."

Kira looked to the door as it opened. As they came in, he examined them closely. One was a bulking man with a mace, another was a tall thin man with a sword and the last was a petite woman with a bow.

"Snipe, Dark Ace, Ravess." Cyclonis addressed. She then gestured to Kira. "This is Kira."

At this the three stared at him with a mix of disbelief and skepticism. This was suppose to be the Ultimate Co-ordinator and trialed Sky Knight Master Cyclonis had informed them about? From their point he didn't look like much or all that impressive. In fact, he had a rather angelic yet stoic look about him. Though they had also been told that he had been created to look like that, and underestimating him was the first mistake.

Snipe then spoke the obvious. "What's with your hair?"

Kira blinked and looked up at the bangs he could see. "What about it?"

"It looks like dirt or mud." Snipe responded.

"Hmm." Kira hummed. He had noticed that everyone else had different hair colors, but no one had brown , that he's seen anyway. He then looked slightly annoyed. "Is there any other reason why you called me here? Other than to insult my hair?" he asked disdainfully.

"No, you are all dismissed." Cyclonis waved them away, but once her Commander's had left she called back to Kira. "And Kira?"

Kira looked back. "Yes?"

Cyclonis gave him another leering look. "I rather like your hair."

Kira thought it was best to ignore the obvious signals he had begun to receive. So with a flat, uninterested tone and sneer he replied, "Thanks."

* * *

Let the onsided pairing begin!


	3. Chapter 3

For three days Kira had been training and he had less sneak attacks on him. To "test" him is what Cyclonis had said. And with all the extra preparation, something big was gonna happen. Kira was currently practicing with his katanas in his room when a Talon came in. "Yes?' ha asked.

"Master Cyclonis requests your presence." The Talon said.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Don't you mean orders?" he shook his head. "Never mind, I'm going now." he put his katanas in their sheath and headed out to the throne room. "You wanted to see me?

Kira stood as far into the shadows as possible and as far away as possible from the Raptors. There comments about him made him uneasy, particularly when the words "lunch" and "meal" came up. Finally though Cyclonis addressed her matters.

"Once upon a time, Cyclonia controlled the entire Atmos" she said as her machine made arm-like movements and moved the crystals. " Then the Sky Knights came along and all that got messed up. I want things back to the way they were. And as soon as our Talon squadrons clip the wings of the Sky Knights. They will."

Kira narrowed his eyes. Why was he here again if they hated Sky Knights so much?

The door opened and in came the Dark Ace. "That would be my pleasure, Master Cyclonis."

"Hey Dark Ace, you just missed story time!" Kira laughed, though it still came out with an icy bitterness.

Dark Ace sent Kira an icy glance. "May I start with the present Sky Knight?"

Kira sent the glance right back. "No, you may not." Cyclonis said. "After all, he's no use to me dead." she added.

Kira frowned. What was she up to?

Kira ran through the halls at the sound of a small explosion. He saw that in the hangar bay there were a lot of out cold Talons. He also saw that purple-haired woman talking to a redheaded teenage boy. The symbol on his shoulder plate had a blue hawk. _The new Storm Hawks? _he guessed since the boy looked young.

"I'm Starling, a Sky Knight" the woman said.

"Wow, Starling of the Interceptors! I've read about you." The boy said.

"I thought you looked familiar." Kira said.

Both Starling and the redhead looked at him. "Who are you?" The redhead asked.

"I'm Kira, Cyclonia's Sky Knight." Kira said the last part bitterly.

The boy drew his blades, but Starling stopped him. "Don't."

"But he's a Cyclonian." The boy protested.

"No, he's not." Starling said. "He's from another world."

"It's true." Kira said when Red looked skeptical. "Cyclonis brought me here against my will and I can't go home."

Red gave Kira a critical look. Then he said, "Will you help us?"

"Of course, I never wanted any part of this." Kira said.

"By the way, do that squirrely kid and Wallop belong to you?" Starling asked the boy.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Come one, I know where they are." Kira ran down the hall, Starling and Red following quickly.

Red held out his blades as they got to the throne chamber. "It's time to shut down your plan...Master Cyclonis?" he said the last part in blatant surprise.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Sky Knight?" Cyclonis mocked.

Red looked at Kira for a moment, then looked back. "Funny, I was just gonna say the same thing about you and him."

"It's a shock, I know." Kira said blandly.

"Honestly Kira, you'd betray me after all I did for you?" Cyclonis asked in mock hurt.

Kira snorted. "Yes, only because this time I was given a choice."

"Have it your way then." Cyclonis made her staff come to her.

Starling took out her nun-chucks. "Go help your friend. We'll deal with the witch." Kira nodded as he unsheathed his energy katanas.

"Good luck Starling." Red then simply nodded at Kira.

Kira nodded back and shot an energy blast at Cyclonis. She merely deflected it and sent out an energy blast of her own and both went down.

Red looked at them in concern. "Starling! Kira!" He then performed his Sky Knight move, only to have it deflected.

Kira awoke to see Dark Ace gliding in silently. Despite having now aching muscles, he managed to get to his feet, and leapt into the way of the attack meant for Red. It hit Kira as he pulled Red out of the way. Still inside the Storm Engine, both Junko and Finn winced.

Cyclonis glared at Kira and Red, who were both unmoving on the ground. "I guess his use is up."

Kira opened his eyes as he remained still. He saw Red open his eyes. "You okay Red?" he asked, his voice low so only the other could hear.

"Why did you jump into the way?" Red asked, his voice equally low.

"Because if I can ever do anything to help, even at the cost of myself. I'll take that chance. After all, protecting people is what I do." Kira said, his voice filled with resolve.

Red let a small smile slip. "My name's Aerrow, not red."

Kira nodded and looked at the stone in the corner of his eye. "You can't remove the stone, you're gonna have to destroy it."

"If that's what it takes to stop this, very well." Aerrow said.

"I'll distract them." Kira then got up and starting blasting, giving Aerrow some cover.

As he fought, he saw Aerrow join his blades together and destroy the crystal. He managed to remain standing as the place began to go down. The blond and the Wallop were out of the machine and Aerrow helped Starling up.

"Come on!" he said. He gave Kira a trusting smile. "You too, Sky Knight."

Kira nodded. "Right behind you." he said following them out. "I'll meet you in the hangar bay, I need to get something first!" Kira made a detour and ran back to his room. Kira grabbed both his bag and Birdy. He carefully placed the bird into his pocket.

Once back to the hangar bay, Kira hopped onto his ride and saw Aerrow do the same on his left with Starling. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Kira called and both riders gunned the engines and toke off.

Kira felt another tingle from his neck , only it hurt. He activated his seed mode. _'I'm **not** a Cyclonian, nor will I be bound to this place!' _he thought. The tingle became warm and soft down to one spot, and he knew that the symbol had changed.

The reason Aerrow was called Red for most of the chapter was because Kira didn't know his name.


	4. Chapter 4

The two sky rides landed on the Condor's hangar bay. The rest of the Storm Hawks all were there.

"Wow! Starling! You're my favorite Sky Knight, after you of course Aerrow." Piper said. Then she noticed Kira. "who are you?"

"I'm Kira, Sky Knight of Cyclonia." he said reluctantly.

The other Storm Hawks all got battle ready as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Aerrow though stepped in front of Kira, and Starling placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guys, Kira's not a bad guy."

"He's a Cyclonian though!" Piper said.

"Yes, an ex-Cyclonian who was very much a prisoner there and forced into being their Sky Knight." Aerow said. Then he placed a hand on Kira's other shoulder. "He also saved my life."

Finn stood down first. "Well, it is true. He jumped in the way of the Dark Ace's attack."

"Besides, I've seen my fair share of war to know enough when to help." Kira said quietly.

"It also looks like ira was meant to be Storm Hawk." Starling pointed at the collar. "The symbol changed."

"What do you say Kira? And this time, you get a choice." Aerrow said.

Kira grimaced. _'Not like I have much of a choice though(1).' _Out loud he said. "I want everyone's opinion later, but first, is that destroyed stone gonna cause some big problems?"

Aerrow also grimaced. "I guess were gonna find out."

* * *

Kira winced as the old man began talking about how destroying the stone was bad. "It's not Aerrow's fault. I told him to destroy it." Kira interrupted.

"Yeah, but I destroyed it." Aerrow said.

"But, because of what Starling has said, it was for the better." The man said.

Kira then addressed the other issue at hand as he turned to the other Storm Hawks. "I know you don't have a lot of trust in me, but I'll prove that I'm a good guy to you, if you give me the chance."

"You already have my vote." Aerrow said smiling.

"Well, he did save Aerrow." Junko said.

"That must've hurt. You got guts Kira, and my vote." Finn said.

"I guess he couldn't be a sign of doom." Stork said.

Radarr chirped and jumped onto Kira's shoulder and nodded in his vote. "Radarr wants you to stay." Aerrow looked at Piper. "What do you say, Piper?"

Piper stared at Kira critically, on the one hand, he was a Cyclonian, prisoner or not. But on the other, he was forced into it. "He gets a chance."

"It's official, Welcome to the Storm Hawks." Aerrow said.

Kira smiled genially. "I won't let you down."

* * *

1: The collar was for ownership, and the symbol was the owner. Kira didn't want to tell them that, how awkward would that be?

There's still a one-sided KiraXMC, even though she basically called him trash in the last chapter.


	5. Interlude

Kira walked into his new room on the Condor. It was a bit small, but it wasn't like he had brought much with him. "This'll do." He toke out Birdy from his pocket and let the mechanical bird fly around.

"Where'd you get that? I've never seen anything like it before." Aerrow said coming in.

"It was given to me by a dear friend before he had to leave. I just keep Birdy maintained." Kira shrugged.

"You must care very much about your friend if you keep something so small." Aerrow said.

"It's almost like a real bird, only I don't have to clean up after it." He smiled.

"Well, here's your new uniform, if you want." Aerrow handed Kira a folded uniform.

Kira toke it gratefully, then he got an idea. "Say, do you have any paint?"

"Yeah, what for?" Aerrow asked.

"Just want to customize my ride."

* * *

Kira walked into the hangar bay with two buckets of paint, and in his new uniform. It was patched of red, blue, and orange. The sleeves were orange, the pants blue, his shoes black, and the patches were red.

Kira approached his ride and the first thing he did was paint over the Cyclonian symbol in silver paint, and over the green in silver too. The red was painted over in orange. Just as Kira finished, the other Storm Hawks came in. "What do you think?" he asked stepping aside.

"This is amazing." Aerrow said and Radarr squawked his agreement.

"Thanks." Kira said modestly. He smiled at where he had painted the Storm Hawk symbol in orange. Kira touched the same symbol on his collar-er, choker, he corrected himself. This was going to take some getting used to, but it would be worth it.


End file.
